This proposal is a multidisciplinary departmental research program which includes basic laboratory and basic clinical research. Ten projects are supported by a biometry consultation group and core support for administrative and patient care facilities. Each project involves important interaction between laboratory and clinical studies and each of the projects interacts specifically with the other to form a fully integrated program.